They'll Heal Us
by staystrongleaX
Summary: There's that part in your broken heart you think cannot be fixed. But love comes and grabs you by the waist and doesn't let you go. But when love grabs Santana, it effects her little sisters too. When love grabs Quinn, its her sisters who stand in the way. Faberrittana Family Unit. Sequel to Don't Make This Something It's Not. But you can maybe read it alone too.
1. Chapter 1

**PART TWO**

**Title: They'll Heal Us. **

**Summary: There's that part in your broken heart you think cannot be fixed. But love comes and grabs you by the waist and doesn't let you go. But when love grabs Santana, it effects her sisters too. When love grabs Quinn, its her sisters who stand in the way. Sequel to Don't Make This Something It's Not. **

**AN: I'm back, I'm back, I'm back. I missed this story and ****characters so much and when I read through it again I realised I needed a sequel. I'm actually a little nervous to post this :) ****Also, I just found out that GLEE is coming on Friday to the UK. I thought it would come in January (last year that happened) but it's on Friday.**

**So I got inspired about that. Anyway, I added the PART TWO to this so I wouldn't have to start a new story up again, just labelled this one PART TWO. I wanted to make the characters older, in order for a new storyline to play out. **

**They are all Four Years Older. Santana and Brittany are turning 21 very soon, for now Santana and Brittany are 20 but Santana is turning 21 soon. Rachel is 10, Quinn is 12 and Sugar is 4. After Graduation Santana and Brittany moved to get an apartment in New York and start their new life, a few months later Rachel, Quinn and Sugar were allowed to live with them. **

**You'll get to know more as the story goes on. This is just introduction, and this will be happier then Don't Make This Something It's Not, kind of :)**

* * *

Quinn sighed as she threw her backup onto the table and started rummaging through it, her teachers eyes were glaring at the side of her head until the twelve year old turned around and practically shoved her the homework.

"Can I have my phone back now?" Quinn asked putting her hands on her hips. The teacher looked over the homework while she answered "I already told you Quinn, a parent or guardian has to come collect it, you shouldn't have been on it in class"

"But I was texting someone important" Quinn said.

The teacher moved from the front of her desk to behind the desk as she stamped the homework "Good job" she gave it back and Quinn stuffed it in her backpack again before turning back around "My parents can't come all the way down here to get my phone"

"Then your sisters can come collect it"

"No" Quinn said quickly "No, I told you I wouldn't text in class again, please" the twelve year old was growing desperate and the teacher just rolled her eyes and reached into her drawer "Due to your parents not being around and you obviously don't want your sisters to come collect it, you can have it back" Quinn smiled and snatched her phone, quickly unlocking the passcode to start texting again.

"But" she warned "If it happens again, I will keep it until your parents or your sisters, come and collect it from me, most likely your sisters as they're closer, no matter what you do" Quinn just nodded and continued texting. She swung her backpack over her shoulders and walked outside.

* * *

Quinn walked out of the school building and saw Brittany waiting there with an anxious look on her face "Quinn, what took you so long?" she asked. Quinn shrugged "Nothing" and decided to hide her phone in her pocket as Brittany didn't know she had taken it to school.

Brittany looked Quinn over but didn't say anything. She grabbed Sugar's hand who was standing next to her in her purple coat, and walked them towards the car.

* * *

Quinn opened her car door and climbed in "All I'm saying Rachel, is that she is older then you and you need to respect her, would you ever talk to me like that?" Santana asked who was leaning around the passenger seat talking to the ten year old.

"No" Rachel mumbled leaning against the window holding her chin up with her elbow "But stop talking to me like I'm a baby I'm ten years old now"

"Well you're still my baby sister to me" Santana smiled reaching over to tickle one of Rachel's legs and Rachel squealed and pulled away. She tried to attempt to stay angry but couldn't help the smile that spread over her face.

"How was your day Quinn?" Santana asked looking forward.

"Same old" Quinn shrugged.

Brittany finished strapping Sugar in her seat before shutting the door. She walked over to her door and sat down and strapped herself in "Everyone have their seat belt on?" Brittany asked looking in the mirror at the girls at the back.

"Yeah" Quinn and Sugar answered. Brittany looked at Rachel who was still staring out of the window "Rachel?"

Rachel huffed and clicked on her seat belt before resuming her last position.

Brittany looked at Santana, silently asking her if everything was okay.

Santana nodded, it was just Rachel being Rachel.

* * *

They shouldn't have worried "-and then she told me that I was being rude when I think being rude is when you sit there and pretending you want to be there, telling her you would rather sniff mouldy milk is not as rude as that, so then she sent me outside and nearly forgot about me for twenty minutes so I was like just standing there and then this girl came out and I went with her to get her pencil case but then the teacher remembered I was out there and she screamed 'Rachel get back here!' and then told me to apologise to the other teacher for calling him annoying and grumbling whatever to him but I said no, because it wasn't my fault that them girls don't like-"

"Rachel" Santana cut in. Rachel stopped and gave herself a once over "Sorry" she sighed leaning back in her seat. "Don't be" Santana assured her "Just remember what I told you, try not to speak so fast and say too much" Rachel just nodded and when silence finally overtook the car, you could hear Quinn typing on the keyboard.

"Quinn, are you seriously on that phone again?"

"Yeah, I haven't been on it all day remember" Quinn said nudging Rachel when she opened her mouth to argue. Quinn motioned for her to be quiet and Rachel reluctantly kept her mouth shut. Quinn went back to her texting when the car pulled up and they were home.

* * *

Their apartment was a nice expensive apartment. Putting all their money together and Maria and Marvin gave them extra for their sisters. It had taken months for them to let Rachel and Quinn and Sugar to stay with them in New York. So for the first few months they lived alone until Rachel had gotten the new nanny carer to quit and they couldn't find anyone else who could meet the needs of Rachel. So their parents agreed to let them stay with them.

"She texts quite a lot for a twelve year old" Santana said as she sat on the table doing her homework from college. Brittany was sat opposite to her "Well she's nearly a teenager now, she needs some independence"

"I dread to think of when Rachel becomes a teenager, she still can't do most things on her own, I still have to drag her into that shower and her attitude is changing, it's like she...she resents everybody, still"

"She does not" Brittany assured her "She's just going through the stages, like with Quinn, they're growing, well Quinn is, I'm worried about Rachel, she still seems the same to when she was six years old, although she has more issues with her behaviour now but still, she grows a lot slower then Quinn"

Santana just shrugged "Soon Sugar is going to be taller then her"

Brittany tried to stop herself from laughing at that one "Seriously, don't say that"

"It's true" Santana decided.

"San, Britt, Rachel isn't sharing with me" Four year old Sugar babbled. Brittany sighed and stood up, taking Sugar by the hand and walking with her upstairs "Rachel?" she called knocking on the door "This door isn't allowed to be locked" she told her.

"Go away!" Rachel yelled throwing something at the door.

"What have I told you about sharing?" Brittany asked through the door.

"To always share" Rachel answered.

"Then why aren't you?"

The door unlocked and Rachel opened it, standing in front of Brittany with her arms crossed "Because they're mine, duh, do I have to share everything with her? Fine, she can have my pyjamas, my shoes, my pants, my-" Brittany put her hands on Rachel's arms to stop her "Did I say to share all them things?"

"Then be more specific Brittany, what do you want me to share, my underwear?" Rachel asked.

Brittany shook her head, clearly disappointed "Sugar, what do you want her to share?"

"Lollipop" Sugar answered.

"I don't have any!" Rachel whined.

"Do you?" Brittany raised her eyebrow "You know you're not allowed sweets before dinner?"

"Okay fine" Rachel picked up the lollipop that had dropped when Sugar had run off to tell. She smiled at Brittany before diving under her arm and running down the stairs "Rachel Barbra!" Brittany growled. Rachel giggled as she ran down the stairs chanting "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"

Brittany ran down after her and Santana stood up wondering what was going on. The apartment had an upstairs and a downstairs, but the doors were usually all open so it looked like one room downstairs. Rachel ran past Santana and then Brittany ran past Santana. Santana put two together and realised what was going on.

"Rachel get back here!" Brittany ordered.

Rachel laughed as she ran through the rooms and managed to lose Brittany but then Santana was hot on her heels. She managed to reach the stairs and run up, passing Sugar who was clapping "Go Rachel!" and laughing as she watched her sister get chased by her older one.

Rachel ran into Santana and Brittany's room, passing the room she shared with Quinn and Sugar, Quinn was on her phone ready to Skype the person she had been talking to when she heard what was going on outside.

"So embarrassing" she muttered.

Rachel ran behind the bed. Santana stopped in front of it and watched Rachel as she took the wrapper off the lollipop. Rachel looked at Santana before she licked "Rachel, I told you, you do not eat that before dinner"

Rachel just smirked before sticking the whole lollipop in her mouth. Santana's eyes widened and when she had finished standing there like an idiot she dived over the bed to grab her. Rachel predicted the movement and quickly ran to the other side of the bed and back out of the room.

"You are too old to be playing these games young lady! Now get back here right now!" Santana yelled chasing after her. When Rachel reached the last step, Brittany came running towards her. The ten year old was smarter then they thought and ducked, causing Santana and Brittany, who were both pouncing for her, to crash into each other and fall to the ground instead.

"Haha" Rachel laughed sucking on the lollipop and moving backwards, it backfired though and her foot hit something behind her and she fell to the ground as well, the lollipop flying out of her hands and onto the floor.

"Mmm" Sugar skipped over and picked up the lollipop "Lollipop" she smiled.

"NO!" Rachel, Santana and Brittany screamed.

* * *

"And that's my family" Quinn finished turning the phone back to her face. She was sitting on the stairs showing the other person her family through Skype. The mystery person on the other side that she was talking to chuckled "You're family is...unique"

Quinn snorted "Unique as in crazy and weird, you should meet my parents"

The person laughed "So, have you told them about me yet?"

Quinn looked away from the screen and at her family "No, not yet"

* * *

**Questions: Epilogue or Continued? **

**Who do you want more of?**

**Who do you want less of? **

**Dantana? (I don't know how I feel about them in GLEE yet)**

**Or any other ideas :) **

**Who is Quinn talking to? I don't know who to use yet. **

**Read and Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thank u for the response, it's lovely that you all still enjoy this story. This chapter has a lot of Faberry in, don't worry, the whole Faberrittana will come back soon. This is just for you to get to know all the characters backgrounds again after five years, so there are some OC's. But anyway, Read and Review :)**_

* * *

_**New Text Message: What are you doing now?**_

_Sent from my phone: Nothing much. I'm just sitting around here, bored. _

**_New Text Message: So when are you going to tell your family? The sooner you do, the more we can see each other. _**

_Sent from my phone: I'm not ready yet. I don't really care about what they say about us so there's no point even telling them. _

"Quinn" A voice caused Quinn to snap her head up and Quinn saw her two best friends standing nervously in front of her desk "What do you guys want?" Quinn asked relieved it wasn't a teacher, or someone important.

"Um.." Kelsey started unsure of what to say when Chelsea nudged her she blurted out "You've been acting really different lately"

Quinn just rolled her eyes and swung her leg up on her chair and leaned her knee against the desk before looking back at her phone "Guys, really? I'm busy right now, I don't need this"

Chelsea rolled her eyes "Q, when we first met you, you were this sweet girl with attitude, but now you're just this girl with attitude, and you're becoming a little mean and spend so much time on your phone rather then talking to us" Quinn didn't even look up at them "Well if that's what you feel like, I have nothing to say to you"

"You never do" Chelsea spat "But maybe one day, you'll open your eyes and realise that we're your friends and we're worth more then some boy you're talking to on your phone!"

"Shh" Quinn hissed standing up quickly "Keep your voice down!"

Chelsea rolled her eyes "Come on Kels" she linked arms with the other girl and walked away. Quinn stared at them both and scowled "You're just jealous because I have better people to talk to!"

"Then what are we, just losers?" Chelsea asked raising her eyebrows. Quinn grumbled something under her breath before she sat back down, deciding to ignore them. Just then her phone buzzed and her mood brightened up when she read her next message, immediately forgetting all about her friends problem.

* * *

"Hi" A voice came from above Santana's head. Santana, who was busy working looked up and was immediately met with brown shining eyes gazing back at her "Is this seat taken?" she asked her. Santana couldn't form a sentence even if she tried "Hey San, here's your coffee" Brittany intruded the moment and walked towards Santana with a cup in her hand. The other hand was holding her own cup as she sat them both down on the table and took the seat next to her sister.

"I'll take that as a yes then" the pretty girl said making a move to walk away "NO wait!" Santana said. Brittany looked at Santana wondering what was going on, and then back at the girl "Um, who are you?" Brittany asked staring at the girl, wondering where she had seen her before. The brown haired girl laughed nervously and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears "Dani. My name is Dani"

"Nice to meet you Dani" Brittany said before she looked back at her sister "Yeah nice to meet you" Santana joined smiling "You can bring a chair over and join us if you like" she offered. Dani smiled "Um sure, if you don't mind"

Brittany frowned as she watched Dani move a chair from another table and join it to theirs. She had been hoping to speak to Santana alone about something very important that included a date that was sent by the court. But Dani had already sat down and was talking to her sister so she sighed. She'll have to tell her about it later.

* * *

Quinn made sure to find a place away from everyone else where she could text in peace and not get in trouble when suddenly she heard footsteps walk towards her "I know I promised Chelsea I wouldn't talk to you, but your sister is in trouble" Kelsey stated staring down at the blind. Quinn stopped and looked up at the other girl "She's always in trouble" Quinn shrugged.

"But she's in a fight" Kelsey added and that's what caused Quinn to look up again. She debated about it in her head for a while before realising her sister could be in real trouble if Santana and Brittany were called into the school again, so she stood up and marched into the playground from where she was hiding between the tall trees.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" she could hear the children chanting. Quinn moved and shoved past them all so she could reach her little sister just in time to see her lifted off the ground by her teacher.

"No! Let me at her!" Rachel screamed trying to reach the girl and throwing her fists around while she yelled verbal abuse, her hair was a mess and she had dirt all over her clothes. She struggled against her teachers arms until she was put down, but immediately tried to pounce again "This is child abuse! Don't touch me!" she snapped at her teacher trying to move past her.

"Rachel Barbra, you do not fight with another student or threaten any violence, do you understand me?" the women scolded. Rachel stopped trying and looked down, mumbling something incoherent.

"I am getting tired of calling your sisters in so often, I thought you would have learnt by now that this behaviour is not expectable" the women continued. Rachel kept her eyes trained on the ground until Quinn came towards them and intruded "What is going on here? What happened Rachel?" Quinn asked.

Mrs Farrow turned around to Quinn "Nothing that concerns you Quinn, I will be calling your sisters and I'll discuss it then, and you better not have been on that phone again or I'll mention that too" she threatened.

"You're not even my teacher!" Quinn spat as Mrs Farrow turned back to Rachel "You'll spend the rest of playtime with me, now go to my room!" she ordered. Rachel fought back tears and stomped her foot before turning and storming back into the building. Mrs Farrow walked over to the other girl who was now surrounded by her friends "Are you okay, Jackie?" she asked the other girl. Jackie nodded "I will be" she said softly.

"Good" Mrs Farrow nodded before turning back around. Jackie's expression then turned to a smug looking smirk but no one noticed. Quinn watched as the aged teacher walked back into the building following her little sister. Quinn sighed and ran to catch up with Rachel "San and Britt are going to kill you" Quinn whispered.

"I know Quinn" Rachel rolled her eyes.

Quinn stopped as Rachel walked back into the school followed by Ms Farrow. She didn't understand why her sister always did something like this. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned around to see her...friend, sorta.

"Jackie started that fight" Kelsey told her softly.

"I know. But no one believes the Aspergers child" Quinn stated before she sighed and walked away.

**New Message: Hey are you okay?**

Sent from my phone: I'm fine. Can we meet behind the school yard again?

**New Message: Sure, but will your sisters care about that?**

Sent from my phone: They have other things to worry about.

* * *

**You'll get to know more about Dani later, and about Rachel. I'm waiting a while before I clear that up with Rachel, but her sisters understand her more now :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Third Chapter, hope you enjoy it! Read and Review :)**

* * *

"Santana, Brittany, glad you could make it" Mrs Farrow said as the two young adults sat down on the chairs in front of the teachers desk "It's about Rachel, of course" she muttered "Today she was involved in another fight where she repeatedly tried to hit another student and resulted on having to physically be pulled off her, she also threw some threats and screamed 'let me at her"

Santana gulped and Brittany sighed "Was the fight her fault, or did the other student start it?" Brittany asked. Mrs Farrow sighed "It seemed like Jackie might have provoked her but that is no excuse-"

"So are you talking to Jackie's parents about it as well?" Santana questioned. Mrs Farrow shook her head "And why not?" Santana snapped "If she started it then why aren't you talking to her parents about being such a bully?"

Mrs Farrow sighed deeply "Because this is only Jackie's first warning, Rachel seems to get into trouble most of the time, I only called you last week about her comments to me and I warned her it wasn't acceptable, I just wish that she would try harder to get along with the other children"

"You know she is Aspergers, right?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"Exactly, children like her need rules and restrictions" Mrs Farrow said. Santana laughed bitterly "Listen Farrow, you already fail as a teacher, don't try fail as Dr Phil as well"

Mrs Farrow closed her eyes and then opened them again "I would just appreciate it if you speak to her, that's all, I know because you're not real parents or even parents, it might be a little harder for you"

Santana raised her eyebrow and Brittany just shook her head "Is that it?"

"Yes" Mrs Farrow nodded. Santana and Brittany stood up and Brittany nodded politely at the women before she followed Santana's storm out "That women is a piece of work!" Santana spat once in the hallway "No wonder Rachel doesn't like her"

"But we have to do something about Rae though" Brittany said softly.

"I know" Santana said. They opened the doors and walked out to where Rachel, Quinn and Sugar were waiting. Rachel had her head down, Quinn was busy texting but when she saw her sisters she quickly hid her phone and Sugar was just waiting for them to walk out. Santana knew that shouting at her only made it worse as Rachel then started to shout too, so she just grabbed Sugar's hand and started walking towards the car.

"Come on" Brittany told Rachel and Quinn. Quinn started walking and so did Brittany, not turning around to see if Rachel was even following. Rachel watched them walk off and it nearly broke her heart. She willed the tears to stay in and took a deep breath before following.

* * *

"I need to work on a English project with Kelsey" Quinn said suddenly just before she was about to get into the car "It's urgent, I just remembered" Brittany looked at Quinn carefully "What project?"

"An English one, about Shakespeare, or something" Quinn lied.

"How long? And why are you telling me this now?"

"It'll take like an hour or so, don't worry, Kelsey is still in school, I just had to tell you guys before her Mom took us to her house" Quinn said.

"And you couldn't have told us when we were in the school?"

"She's still inside, I'll go, you don't have to"

"I don't know" Brittany said.

"Please, it's important" Quinn begged.

"Fine, but make sure she is still there or come straight back, text me and I'll come get you when you're done, is your phone in the car?" Brittany asked.

"I left it at home" Quinn said "I'll get Kelsey's Mom to drop me off"

"Okay, you seemed to have this all planned out so, off you go" Brittany said and Quinn smiled as she practically ran back into the school. When she saw that Brittany wasn't watching, she went out behind the school yard and looked for the real person she was meeting.

"I thought you'd never come" the voice said with a hint of worry.

"And why would I do that?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

* * *

Without Quinn in the car, the car ride was just awkward now that Rachel wasn't speaking. Sugar felt it weird, Rachel always rambled on about something and now she was really quiet. The four year old looked at her sister and leaned over to whisper "Why don't you just say you're sorry?"

"Because I'm not" Rachel grumbled folding her arms.

"It'll make things better" Sugar said.

Rachel sighed but nodded her head "Fine. I'm sorry for fighting with Jackie" Rachel said loudly to her sisters "Even though she deserves it and I was just sticking up for myself"

"Sticking up for yourself doesn't involve hitting someone, that makes you just as bad as them" Santana lectured harshly. Rachel looked down as Brittany continued "Santana is right, we're not mad Rachel-"

"We're not?" Santana questioned.

"We're just disappointed, we don't like getting called in everyday because of it, it makes us look bad and we don't want to, but if you don't stop this we will have to think about some ways to handle it"

Rachel's eyes widened "What?" she yelled "No!" she said immediately "Not punishment!"

"Rachel, we need to make sure you learn I didn't say we were going to hurt you, just show you what you can and can't do" Brittany said. Rachel scrunched her fists up and growled "Uhh!" she kicked the seat in front of her hard, which happened to be Santana's and Santana gasped "Rachel!"

When the car stopped, Rachel opened the doors and climbed out. She stormed off muttering under her breath ignoring her sisters who were still sat in the car as she continued to walk away from the house.

"Wow, you look angry" someone said from the side of her. Rachel stopped and looked to the side to see a blond or light brown haired girl laying on the grass in her front garden. She sat up when she saw Rachel had stopped "I'm Madison, nice to meet you, I live next door"

She looked older then Rachel. And looking at the length of her body, Rachel knew she would probably be a lot taller. She looked around thirteen or fourteen, older then Quinn maybe, but she looked pretty.

Rachel stayed staring at the girl until she heard her sisters get out of the car. Madison looked at Rachel and then stood up "Come on kid, come inside my house, it's almost always empty anyways"

Rachel looked back at her sisters before she looked back at the pretty girl in front of her "Okay" she whispered as she let Madison take her hand and take her into her house. She briefly wondered why she had never seen this girl before.

* * *

**I wanted to give Rachel a friend because I think that's what she deserves. Anyway, Read and Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Quick update, Madison and Rachel are going to be real friends. I kind of imagined Madison as Chloe Moretz, when she was younger and around fourteen. You can imagine her however you like, but when I'm writing I imagine her. Anyway, Read and Review :)**

* * *

"So, you're from Lima?" Madison asked. Rachel nodded, she was standing next to Madison who was sat down on the kitchen stools, but she was still taller then her since Rachel was so tiny "I moved to New York with my sisters, my parents stayed in Lima though because they have work" Rachel explained.

"Oh, yeah, I've met your sisters before" Madison nodded thinking back to the first days when Santana and Brittany first moved next door to her apartment. After that first meeting, they never spoke to her again. Or introduced their sisters to her, they thought she was a little weird and creepy.

"Really?" Rachel questioned "I've never met you before" she said confused.

"They kind of told me to stay away from you, well, from all of you" Madison shrugged "But it gets kind of lonely, my parents are never here and I've been in social services twice already"

"Why?' Rachel asked.

"Because, I told the people at school that my parents hit me" Madison stated. Rachel's eyes widened "Did they?"

"Yeah, my dad use to, but not anymore, they're just never here" Madison stood up and Rachel looked up at her, still intrigued about what she was saying "So you practically live alone?" Rachel asked, that must be very lonely.

"Yeah, but it's not all that bad, I just never have anyone to talk to, except Lucas" Madison smiled and Rachel looked questioning at her before she heard a bark and four legs charge over to her. Rachel saw it and screamed, quickly trying to hide behind Madison away from the brown creature.

"Relax, he's friendly" Madison told her chuckling, kneeling down and scooping up Lucas in her arms. She turned around to see Rachel who still looked terrified of the dog "Trust me, just stroke him, he's really friendly" she said. Rachel looked up into Madison's comforting eyes before she raised her hand and gently stroked the dogs fur.

The dog immediately jumped on her and Rachel nearly fell backwards "Aw, he likes you" Madison smiled as Lucas began to lick Rachel. Rachel closed her eyes and leaned back but still held the dog in her arms. He was heavier then she thought, but she was stronger then she thought and managed to hold him.

"Come on, I want to show you all his new tricks" Madison said excitedly.

"Okay" Rachel said.

Rachel dropped Lucas and then took the hand Madison was holding out for her and let her drag her into the garden. It was the most excited both girls, and the dog, had been in a long time.

* * *

Sugar climbed up to her, Rachel and Quinn's room. Her sisters were out looking for Rachel and told her to stay in the house. She didn't understand why Rachel was so naughty but knew it was because she had a different brain, or something like that.

She heard a dog barking and then cheering, it was coming from outside through the window. She usually heard that a lot, especially in the night. But she was never allowed to go play with the dog. But now Sugar recognised one of the voices and quickly jumped up to look out of the window "Rachel" she gasped seeing her sister playing around with the dog and some other girl, at least she was safe. Quickly she dropped her dolls and ran downstairs to tell her sisters where she was so they stopped worrying and they could bring her back home.

* * *

"I have to go" Quinn said "I liked hanging with you though"

"You too. But your sisters will probably get worried if you stay out for too long"

"They're probably worrying about something else, Rachel or Sugar probably ran off or something" Quinn laughed.

The person laughed too "So, when are you going to tell them?"

"Soon"

"You always say that"

"I promise, after I turn thirteen I will tell them then" Quinn promised.

"Okay, can I walk you home then?"

"Sure, just don't get too close, they're probably realise you're not Kelsey"

* * *

Santana stormed out of the house and over to her neighbours apartment. She knew who lived there, she had met the kid before who seemed kind of weird, but she had never met the girl's parents. She hardly saw them. She wondered if they even lived there.

Santana went over and banged her fists against the door "Open up!" she yelled through. Rachel and Madison were in the garden so she stepped back and went over to the garden fence and yelled through that instead "Rachel! Get out here right now!" she yelled out warningly.

The front door swung open revealing a fourteen year old girl who looked kind of smug and stared back at her with a challenging face and amused eyes "What can I do for you?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the doorframe. Santana went over to the girl "Where's Rachel?"

"She's.." Madison looked behind her and then back to Santana "Not here"

"Don't give me that" Santana warned looking behind the girl "Rachel! Come on, let's go!"

Rachel, who was holding Lucas in her arms, saw her sister talking to Madison and quickly dropped the dog and ran over to them. Madison looked at Rachel as she stood next to her "Hi" Rachel said sheepishly to her older sister. Santana grabbed Rachel by the arm and pulled her outside the house "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"She was hanging out with me" Madison answered.

"Shouldn't you be hanging around with someone your own age?" Santana spat.

"I don't get along with the girls in my class, and Rachel is nice and different"

"And I'm not that younger then her" Rachel added.

"We're going" Santana decided.

Lucas ran over and started to bark at Santana so Rachel knelt down and stroked him again "It's okay buddy, I'll be back soon" she whispered. Santana pulled Rachel back up again and dragged her back towards their apartment.

"Bye" Rachel waved at them.

"Bye" Madison waved back before she sighed sadly and shut her front door.

Quinn was walking towards the apartment when she saw Rachel and Santana "My sister is there, I have to go" Quinn said. The other person nodded "Rachel hasn't said anything has she?"

"I told her not to, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye" the person said before Quinn leaned forward and kissed them on the cheek. When Quinn opened her eyes and looked behind her she saw a quick glimpse of the girl next door watching her before the curtains shut. Quinn gasped and pulled back "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I have to go" Quinn said before she ran inside. First of all, she didn't even know a girl lived next door and then second, she just saw her kissing.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is the next chapter, so sorry it's short but I was just trying to get back into it. The plots are going to become bigger very soon, and as I was writing I was already thinking of a big one, but maybe that needs it's own story. I don't know. DMTSIN was a little depressing. So this one goes happier and then one goes a little sad again. That's basically what might happen with this universe. PS: I love writing Rachel in this, she's just so cute!**

**Anyway, Read and Review :)**

* * *

"Why on earth did you think you could just get out of the car and disappear? When have I ever said that you were allowed to do that?"

"Never!"

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know, let me go of me!" Rachel snapped as Santana brought her into the house. Their argument continued until they noticed Brittany sitting on the stairs. Sugar standing near her with a uneasy and worried expression. Santana looked back at Brittany "What is going on?"

Brittany, looked heartbroken "Their report cards have come"

"Uh oh" Rachel whispered. Sugar nodded back at her as Santana stalked over and joined Brittany on the stairs. A moment later, the doors open and Quinn slipped in, she looked anxious and out of breath "Who is that girl next door?"

"Her name is Madison"

"You know her?"

Rachel nodded.

Quinn looked at her sisters sitting on the stairs "What's going on? What did I miss?" Santana huffed and Brittany sighed "Living room. Family meeting. Now!"

* * *

Quinn kept wiggling in her seat. Her phone kept going on and she knew who was messaging her, but Santana and Brittany were talking so she couldn't reply yet.

"It's just such a disappointment Quinn, you were fine last year, your grades were great and now you've dropped, I hope everything is alright because it's such a shame, you're a bright girl" Brittany told her.

"I know" Quinn scowled rolling her eyes.

"And now you've turned into this-"

"Teenager?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"You're not a teenager yet Quinn" Rachel said.

"Stay out of it" Santana warned pointing at Rachel, she knew how she could be when she got involved in things like this. Rachel rolled her eyes and leaned back, she started engaging in a conversation with Sugar instead.

"I just, don't try as hard anymore" Quinn shrugged not seeing anything bad about it.

"Why?" Brittany asked softly.

"Because-ow!" Rachel gasped when Quinn reached over and kicked her under the table.

"Stay out of it" Quinn told her before she switched her attention back onto her sisters "I have a life, and I am a teenager, so what if I dropped a grade or so. I've just had a lot of things on my mind"

"Quinn, like I talked about with Rachel, if Mom and Dad find out about this, you will be in big trouble, and your teacher's will start holding meetings with us, and we already have enough with Rachel, so if you don't improve then we have to think of some other ways"

"Like what?" Quinn scoffed.

"Punishment" Santana stated.

"Duh duh duh" Rachel gasped.

"What about me?" Sugar questioned bringing their attention to them "You've done really well, Sugar" Brittany said going over and kissing Sugar on the head "Mom and Dad will be really proud of you"

"What about Rachel?" Quinn chuckled.

"Rachel..." Brittany started "Well, she has improved, in everything but behaviour"

"Mrs Farrow doesn't like me, she's evil! She's out to destroy me!" Rachel said folding her arms.

"You say that about everybody" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"It's true" Rachel stated. And after that a uncomfortable and tensed silence filled the kitchen until Brittany cleared her throat "Okay guys look, maybe we should get you guys some out of school help, like tutoring"

"No!" Rachel and Quinn said immediately.

"Why?" Santana looked at Quinn.

"Because..." Quinn slowly starting to lean back while trying to come up with an excuse of why she could never do anything after school "I'm busy"

"With what?"

"School work, there's no point having more school work"

"But this will help you"

"I don't need it, I'm busy"

"With what?"

"I know-OW!" Rachel screamed when Quinn kicked her again "Stop that!" she yelled.

"Make me!" Quinn yelled back and then straight away, Rachel was diving over the table and Santana caught her around the waist just in time "No, let me at her!" Rachel growled swinging her fists for Quinn while kicking her legs.

"She's defiantly a mini you" Brittany commented to Santana.

"I know"

"Anyway, I have to speak to you" Brittany said over Quinn and Rachel's yelling. She was standing in front of Quinn trying to block her from Rachel "About what?" Santana asked.

"A court date" Brittany whispered forgetting about the yelling around her.

"A what?"

Brittany rolled her eyes "I'll tell you later"

"Okay" Santana twirled around with Rachel in her arms before she carried the little diva into the living room, who still hadn't given up on trying to get her "You're getting way too old for this now Rachel" Santana said as she dropped Rachel onto the couch.

Sugar walked in and sat by Rachel as she flicked through the Tv shows. Seeing that it was all okay, Brittany motioned Santana to come back into the now empty kitchen as Quinn had gone upstairs.

"Okay, so a date has come" Brittany started as she started to sit down.

"A date for what?"

"Well-" suddenly the doorbell rang and Brittany groaned "Who is that?"

Santana shrugged as she got up to go answer it "No San wait-" but Santana was already walking towards the door. She opened up their apartment's front door and gasped at seeing the sight in front of her "Hey Dani"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Next chapter, Santana and Dani aren't dating yet by the way but will be very soon. In the show they seemed to meet, sing and kiss and girlfriends it like five minutes whereas Brittana took about three seasons. But I like writing Dantana anyway as long as Rachel is involved. I like writing Dantana with Little Rachel, maybe that can be a new story theme, we'll see :)**

**Anyway, Read and Review :)**

* * *

"Hey" Dani breathed out. Her cheeks were a light tint of red but Santana could tell easily she was blushing "Dani! Why don't you come in?" she took a step back to welcome the other girl into her home. Dani stepped through, her body became more relaxed and she smiled softly and turned back around to Santana "I hope you don't mind me just turning up like that" she whipped around to Brittany, who was frowning "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"It can wait till later" Santana said nodding at the blond. Brittany wanted to protest but instead she just sighed and walked back into the living room. Santana smiled at Dani again and then led her into the living room "Dani, these are my other sisters, Sugar and Rachel, I have another one upstairs"

"Oh" Dani smiled and smiled at the children "Nice to meet you both, you're both really cute aren't you?"

Sugar just nodded, smiling at Dani while Rachel didn't even look up when they came in. Santana looked away and back at Dani again "Let's go in the kitchen, should we?" Dani nodded and followed the Latina in there. Once they were alone in the kitchen, Dani spoke up "I am so so sorry for turning up here unannounced"

"It's fine" Santana assured her "I'll always have time for you" she gave her a little wink and Dani smirked in return "Okay well, I was just wondering if you could maybe consider on working at this new diner I'm working in, so I get more time to hang out with you"

"Sure" Santana smiled.

"It's a part time job though"

"Still, we need the money anyway" Santana stated.

"Great, thanks" Dani said hugging her "It will make the day a lot less boring"

"It will" Santana agreed nodding proudly. She took Dani's hand and led her back into the living room where Brittany was trying to get Rachel to do her homework "I told you, no more Tv until it's all done"

"But Brittany.." Rachel started to protest.

"I don't care if it's boring Rae, it's important and you need to make up for all them poor grades and report" she told her. Rachel crossed her arms and huffed. Santana rolled her eyes and whispered to Dani "I'm sorry you have to see this"

"It's fine...is she, the?"

"Yep"

"Oh" Dani looked back at Rachel. She wanted to know more about Santana's past, she had asked Rachel once when Dani spilled about hers. Santana only told her minor details, but she did mention that Rachel was a little different to the others.

"Rachel" Santana interjected and Rachel spun around from where she was standing and looking at them.

"Why aren't you doing what Brittany told you to?" Santana raised her eyebrow.

"Because it's boring" Rachel mumbled looking down.

"Sugar is still doing it" Santana stated.

"That's because she's a goody goody good girl" Rachel retorted.

"It will be over the sooner you start" Brittany said guiding Rachel to the table. Dani and Santana sat down on the couch as Brittany watched the two younger girls on the table "I'm going to start working at the diner" Santana said to her. Brittany looked up "Oh really. When?"

"Whenever they want me to start" Santana said looking questioningly at Dani. Dani just shrugged "Maybe tomorrow even, or whenever you can"

"I'll start tomorrow" Santana smiled.

Rachel sighed and turned around from her chair "Done. Can I go now?"

"Let me see" Santana requested holding out her hand.

"No" Rachel shook her head stubbornly.

"Rachel, show me or you can't go"

"No" Rachel folded her arms "It's mine. And it's private"

"It's homework" Santana chuckled.

"Don't care!" Rachel yelled.

"Sorry about this again" Santana said to Dani "No it's fine" the other brunette told her.

Brittany sighed "Here, pass the homework to me" she told her and Rachel instantly threw it over to her. Brittany caught it and looked at it "You're supposed to fill in the numbers" she told her.

"But it's mental maths, the whole point is to do it in your head" Rachel replied

Brittany shook her head and gave it back to her "Do it properly" Rachel sighed and turned around.

Sugar stood up a moment later "I'm finished" she passed her work to Brittany who nodded "Good girl. That's a very good piece of homework" Sugar smiled and then walked over to Santana and Dani who were whispering things to each other and laughing "I think you've very pretty Dani" she said.

"Thank you" Dani smiled "And you are very cute too"

Rachel scoffed as she started scribbling numbers in the boxes. She wanted Quinn here for some reason. As she turned around, she saw Dani talking to Sugar and smiling at something she said. Even Santana looked happy. She shook her head and turned back to her work. She wished she could go up and talk to her like Sugar could. But she would only say something awkward or make someone mad. She really did like this Dani. She had a lot of questions for her and she wasn't going to just sit here and let Sugar take over. She was going to do this.

Rachel turned around and asked loudly "Is she your girlfriend?" she was looking at Santana and Santana froze. Dani's eyes widened and Sugar just rolled her eyes. Brittany shook her head "Rachel, do your work" she said. Rachel sighed. Now everyone was quiet and she had ruined it again, but all she did was ask something "But they look like they are, but I didn't know that San was gay, but she probably is like-" quickly she covered her own mouth and then looked away and continued "I mean, she hasn't dated any boys, or anybody actually..."

Santana closed her eyes and looked like she was counting to ten but then she heard a giggle come from beside her. She opened her eyes and saw Dani smiling "She's a funny one, I like her" Rachel finally smiled and even ignored Brittany when she started calling her for her attention.

"What homework are you doing?" Dani asked softly.

"Um, some stupid maths"

"I liked maths when I was at school" Dani told her.

"Rachel why don't you ask Dani to help you?" Santana suggested.

"I don't need any help!" Rachel argued.

"She can do it with you then" Sugar smiled.

Rachel picked up her maths sheet and walked over to them. She leaned into Santana as she handed Dani the work sheet "So, fractions, hey?"

"It's lower set work" Rachel scowled.

"It's okay, I'll teach you everything teachers can't, including making them fun" she said as Santana placed Rachel in her lap. The ten year old was playing with her hands again and was refusing to look up.

Brittany watched it all from the other side "I'm going to go check on Quinn" she sighed as she stood up and walked out of the room. Sugar was about to say something but then forgot about it when Dani starting explaining some funny stories from when she was at school to try get Rachel to smile again.

Brittany walked upstairs into Quinn's, Rachel's and Sugar's room. She wondered why the room was so dark and realised the lights were off "Quinn?" she questioned and then she heard a sniff and a sobbing noise. She quickly switched on the lights and saw Quinn crying in the corner "Oh my god, Quinn what's wrong?"


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter, sorry it's a little short. Anyway, there will be more Rachel/Dani time don't worry. Next chapter you'll hear about Madison, but for now, this is chapter eight!**

**Anyway, Read and review :)**

* * *

"SANTANA! BRITTANY!" Rachel screamed as she thrashed around in her bed, kicking and screaming "NO! STOP IT! I DON'T WANT IT! PLEASE STOP!" she cried.

Immediately the door flew open and Santana and Brittany rushed into the room "Rachel" Santana sat on her little sister's bed and tried to wake her "Sweetheart, it's me, you're not there, you're here with us, open them eyes, little one" she ordered softly.

Brittany watched as Rachel slowly started to relax and respond before she heard a sniffling come from the other bed. Sugar had gotten sue to sleeping through Rachel's nightmares and so had Quinn, but Quinn had obviously been crying all night anyway "Quinn? Are you awake?" Brittany asked as she walked over to Quinn's side. She ripped off the blanket to see the blond typing on her phone "Brittany!" Quinn hissed.

"Why are you still awake?" Brittany demanded "And give me that phone, you're not suppose to be up texting all night" she scolded. Santana gasped "Seriously? Do we really have to go over bedtime rules?"

"I'm not five!" Quinn told them "And Rachel gets me up all the time anyway"

"Shut up Quinn, you don't know anything, you're just upset because she dumped you!" Rachel screamed. Quinn gasped loudly and Brittany and Santana froze in shock "What did she just say?" Santana questioned as she continued to rock Rachel back and forth.

"Nothing, she doesn't know what she's talking about, it was probably her dream or something" Quinn dismissed laying back down and turning away from them "I'm going to sleep" she announced. Trying to act as if she had nothing to hide. She was going to kill Rachel in the morning.

Rachel felt tears start up again and she started crying loudly "Shh, calm down" Brittany soothed her as Santana started calmly stroking the young girl's back "Do you want to sleep with us tonight?"

"No" Rachel growled "I'm not going to sleep at all" she folded her arms stubbornly.

"Well I have to, I start work tomorrow" Santana told them "So go to sleep Rachel"

"Make me"

Santana looked at Rachel with a raised eyebrow before she looked up at Brittany who stared at Rachel with the same face "Fine, but you're going to be really tired tomorrow"

"Don't care" Rachel repeated.

"If you don't lie down right now-"

Rachel rolled her eyes "You won't do anything, you never do" she said and Santana backed up a little because Rachel was telling the truth.

* * *

"Maybe you should try put some punishment in" Dani advised.

"But how?" Santana asked. They were both driving on the train to the diner and Santana was filling Dani in with details about last night. Dani knew a little, but not too much. All she knew was that something happened to Rachel that made her have nightmares every night and fears of punishment.

"Don't scare her, just simply explain to her calmly, that if she doesn't behave she has a consequence, otherwise she'll turn out worse, it's best to stop it before it's too late"

The train stopped and Santana followed Dani up and out "How are you so good with this stuff?"

"I learnt a lot about children, I wanted to work with them" Dani explained "I love them, they're so cute and innocent, especially Rachel, but the only way she is going to stay sweet and innocent is if she knows right and wrong, and what the difference is, and the consequence, explain to her what punishment really is, not whatever happened to her" Dani shrugged.

"You're so good" Santana sighed "Better then me"

Dani smiled and turned around, tapping Santana on the nose "Don't say that, you have your qualities too"

"Like what?" Santana scoffed.

"Like, you're an amazing big sister to them girls, they adore you, even Rachel, even if I haven't formally met the other one yet, she probably loves you too, who wouldn't?"

"Well.."

Dani laughed as she dragged Santana into the diner "Put this on" she handed Santana the white thing they put over their skirts "You know what was weird" Santana started "Rachel said something about someone dumping Quinn and Quinn said it was part of her dream, I don't know how that is"

"Dumping as in boyfriend?"

"Didn't say if it was a boyfriend, but I'm guessing it obviously was, but Quinn would never do that, she's a smart girl and she's not even thirteen yet, she would speak to me about something like this"

"Would she?"

Santana didn't get chance to reply when suddenly an old man was shoving a notepad in her hand "get to work!" he told her casting Dani a look that said 'this is the well working employee?' Dani shook her head 'no, this is my future girlfriend' she thought. It was like Gunther read his mind because he scrunched his face up and rolled his eyes before he walked away.

* * *

_Incoming Call: _

_Britt X. _

**"Hello?"**

**"San, it's about Rachel, she just had a really weird episode" **

**"What?"**

**"She just hit me" **

**"She what!" **

**"She was with Madison, and so was Quinn, but when I brought them back home she just lost it with me "**

**"And she just hit you!?" **

**"Yes, I'll tell you the full story later, what should I do?" **

**"Wait until I come home, I've only got an hour left" **

**"Okay, see you" **

**"Bye"**

* * *

"Dani?" Santana called the waiter who was holding a tray with two plates on as she walked past. Dani stopped and looked at Santana with a questioning look but with a smile that she seemed to be wearing a lot around the new employee "I need some advice" Santana said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay guys, Santana isn't here today and I have some more work I have to finish off, so what do you want to do?" Brittany asked as she walked into the living room where the three girls were sitting "We'll just watch Tv" Sugar assured her. Brittany nodded and looked at Rachel and Quinn who were arguing "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yes" Quinn sighed clearly irritated.

"Well just stay down here and don't move, okay?" They all nodded and Brittany left to go upstairs to finish off the work. Rachel turned to Quinn "Madison is nice, Quinn" she whispered as Sugar was still watching her programme "She knows Rachel" Quinn replied "And you idiot" she smacked her little sister on the arm "You told them she dumped me so I had to make up this lie about it being part of your dream"

"It wasn't my dream, she did dump you"

"Shut up" Quinn replied annoyed "But it's her fault she wanted to stop what we had, she thought I was embarrassed of her because I started freaking out when Madison saw us, now she thinks I'm ashamed and hates me" Quinn's voice was sad, more sad then Rachel had ever heard it.

"Why don't you tell her you're not embarrassed?" Rachel suggested.

"She'll never believe me" Quinn sighed.

Their was a knock on the door and Rachel looked at Quinn to tell her to go get it. Quinn sighed and got up to go to the door and opened it without Brittany's permission "Oh it's you" Quinn muttered. Madison smiled on the other side "We haven't met officially, I've just seen you kiss your girlfriend outside my house" she replied "But relax, I'm not a bad person, I'm not going to tell anybody"

"Or judge?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"It's not my place to judge, I don't care who you date, nothing affects me" Madison shrugged "Anyway, aren't you going to invite me inside or what?"

"I don't know how Brittany will feel about that" Quinn said.

"Oh, she's here? I just saw Santana leave?"

"She's gone to work, Brittany is looking after us"

"Madison!" Rachel squealed running out of the living room towards the older girl at the front door. Madison put her arms out to grab Rachel when she came near enough and lifted her off the ground in a hug "Sup Munchkin, did your big sister have a go at you for last time?"

"Luckily she was distracted by the report cards" Rachel whispered.

"Hey, how about you all come over to my house, it's empty" Madison offered.

"Sure" Rachel smiled.

"Brittany's not going to let us" Quinn stated.

"It's not like she'll know" Rachel said.

"I'll go ask Sugar if she wants to come" Quinn walked back into the living room to see her little sister still sitting there "Sugar, you want to come over to Madison's house?"

"Are you allowed?"

"No"

"Then no, Brittany is going to kill you" Sugar told her but Quinn still walked out of the room and followed Madison and Rachel out of the front door. Hearing the front door close, Brittany called downstairs "Is everything aright girls?"

"Yeah, everything is fine" Sugar called back. Getting tired of always saving her sisters butts.

* * *

"Hi Lucas" Rachel said before the dog jumped on her. Rachel laughed as Lucas started licking her and Madison and Quinn sat down "So how did your sisters feel about it?"

"They don't know"

"Oh, why?" Madison asked.

"I don't know, I didn't want to tell them"

"How are you going to win her back Quinn? She was the only person who made you happy since we moved here?" Rachel questioned walking over to them with Lucas running circles around her.

"She said that if I really love her, I would tell Santana and Brittany about her, I would invite her over to dinner and basically come out to them with her by my side, I just think it's too much"

"No it's not, you should so do that" Rachel advised.

"So that's your secret, do you have any secrets Rachel?" Madison wondered.

Rachel looked at Quinn before she looked back at Madison "No"

"I won't tell" Madison told her "Do you play for the same team as Quinn as well?"

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"Never mind, so do you?"

"When I was six, I was with this horrible man and he took me away from my family and started hurting me" Rachel said with tears about to fall at the reminder.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't want to remind you" Madison said pulling Rachel int a hug and sitting her on her lap "I'm going to tell you why Santana and Brittany don't want me around you now"

"Okay" Rachel said brightening up again.

"Before you guys moved here, and it was just Santana and Brittany living next door, I committed suicide, well, I tried to commit suicide. That's when my parents started leaving me, they felt as if they couldn't handle me and it feels like I have to live here alone, they're probably scared that I'll talk about it with you, that's why they don't want you Rachel with me" Madison explained.

"You tried to kill yourself?" Quinn gasped.

"How did you do that?' Rachel questioned curiously, now wanting to research this on her phone and find out about it "I just started self harming, but I've stopped now, kind of, and then I tried to actually kill me, I can't tell you what i did because you're kind of young yet Rachel, but anyway, that's the sad story that everyone judges me about"

Before anyone could say anything. There was a loud knock on the door "Rachel! Quinn!" Brittany yelled through. Quinn paled "It's Brittany" she grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her behind the sofa "Quick Rachel, hide"

Madison got up and walked over to the door.. She had got use to putting on a hard face, even after telling a story like that "Where's Rachel and Quinn?" Brittany questioned as soon as the door opened.

"I don't know, sorry" Madison smiled.

"Both of you, come out now!" Brittany barked.

Sheepishly, Rachel and Quinn walked out from behind the sofa and went to the door "Chill, we weren't doing anything" Madison told her "Well, they still left the house without permission, come on we're going home now" Brittany ordered.

"No!" Rachel yelled stomping her foot "I'm staying here"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am!" Rachel yelled.

"Don't yell at me Rachel, what will San say? We're going home right now" she ordered glaring at Quinn who moodily walked out so she stood beside Brittany and Sugar who was shaking her head in disgrace. Quinn rolled her eyes at her and looked back at Rachel.

"Come on Rachel, why can't you just listen?" Brittany asked.

Rachel turned around and walked the other way. Madison tried hiding her smirk as she went to sit down, this is the most entertainment she's had in days. Lucas jumped up and barked at Brittany but the blond ignored him "Rachel Barbra, if you don't come with me right now! Do not walk away from me!" Brittany growled stalking into the house after Rachel "Yes of course you can come into my house" Madison stated sarcastically.

Brittany gave up and grabbed Rachel by the waist and tried carrying her out of the place. Rachel kicked her legs rapidly and kicked Brittany in the legs so hard that Brittany had no choice but to drop her. When Brittany tried to grab her again, Rachel pushed her away from her. She then turned around and shoved her again and as Brittany stood there in shock, Rachel raised her hand and smacked her once more.

Sugar gasped. Quinn's eyes widened and Madison just smirked.

Brittany looked at Rachel in disbelief "That's it, I'm calling Santana"


	9. Chapter 9

It was times like this when Rachel could think clearly. When she was alone, no one to distract her from her thoughts. Because her thoughts were always there, she was just good at avoiding them. It was like blocking out, she liked to block out her memory a lot because all of her memories were never good ones. Except for some, life before Jesse, and when she moved to New York to stay with Brittany and Santana. Rachel was still a scared and scarred little girl, but she still felt like no one could understand her.

She didn't mean to hurt Brittany, she was just angry with her. She was very curious about her new friend Madison and was still thinking about what she should do about her sister Quinn's secret. Because that was just weird. But still it was her the one in trouble. She didn't understand, it was like everyone was speaking in a foreign language. She hugged her teddy, her favourite one who was one of her best friends. He always made her feel better but Quinn always teased her for naming him 'teddy' Rachel just couldn't come up with another name.

Rachel could hear Santana downstairs, her and Brittany were talking loudly about her and then she heard Santana walk up the stairs. She stayed in her corner and it was times like this, when she felt afraid and alone and misunderstood, that she felt like she was six years old all over again.

* * *

Santana bursted into the room holding what looked like a big sheet in her hand. She nodded at Rachel who was in the corner as asked by Brittany and then looked back behind her at Brittany "Brittany, when did Rachel hit you?" she asked loudly even though she already knew the answer.

"When I told her she had to come home, and she didn't listen"

Rachel made a face and looked away as Santana walked over to her bed and sat down, with lots of space between them Rachel was happy she wasn't being crowded "Hitting is wrong Rachel, you know that" Santana spoke calmly and Rachel was getting really confused. Where was the yelling and the shouting? Because now Rachel had no choice but to remain calm as well.

"How many times did you hit Brittany?" Santana asked bluntly.

"One..three times" Rachel admitted looking down.

Santana sighed. She wanted to yell and tell the little girl off and make her never think about doing something like that again, but Dani had been useful and told her the proper way she's suppose to handle it. Dani had worked with special needs kids as well, so she knew this stuff.

"Okay, Brittany I'll take it from here, you can go down and I'll come down with Rachel later" Rachel watched Brittany leave the room before she turned her eyes back to the ground "This is a chart Rachel, to avoid anything else happening again" Santana got up and walked over to the wall "Dani gave it to me, it means that every time you hurt somebody on purpose you get a strike, or if you don't listen to what I say or tell you do, you get another strike, if you get five strikes in one week, or possibly a day, you are grounded"

"What!" Rachel whined.

"Grounded. Which means you will come with me to work while Brittany takes Quinn and Sugar out" Santana explained to the now whimpering tiny diva "For now though, I want you to give me teddy"

Quickly Rachel threw teddy behind her. Santana raised her eyebrow and put out her hand "Give it to me. Or do you want one strike already?" she asked.

"No!" Rachel yelled stomping her foot.

"Five" Santana warned "Four, three, two, one" Santana walked forward and gently moved Rachel out of the way to grab the soft bear "No!" Rachel screamed practically crawling up her sister's body to try reach the bear as Santana held it high above her reach "Give him back, no!"

"You can have him back after you've apologised to Brittany" Santana told her. Rachel started to cry loudly and continued to try climb up her sister to get him. Santana was trying to get out of the room before she or Rachel got hurt. Not being successful in her mission impossible, Rachel did the only thing she could think of.

Which was bite down on Santana's visible arm as hard as she could.

"OW! RACHEL WE DO NOT BITE!" Santana screamed loudly which only triggered Rachel off as well.

* * *

'Stay down here" Brittany ordered to Quinn and Sugar when she heard screaming starting from upstairs. Quinn and Sugar nodded as Brittany left out of the door. They stayed there for about a second before the doorbell rang and Quinn sighed and got up before walking towards the door "Madison, my sister won't be happy if you're..."

"Sorry to disappoint you, it's not Madison, whoever that is"

Quinn froze and stared with her mouth open and wide eyes.

"Quinn?' Sugar asked walking towards the door "Who is it?"

"Lilly, Quinn's girlfriend"

"Ex" Quinn whispered.

"Lilly, this is your girlfriend?" a voice asked from behind Lilly.

"Dani?" Sugar questioned.

Dani looked down at Lilly "You..this is not right, you two?" she questioned looking between Lilly and Quinn "Oh my god" she whispered. Quinn gasped "Um, what are you doing here Lilly?" she asked her ex.

"Dani found out about me having a girlfriend, she's my neighbour" Lilly explained "She caught us kissing one day and she wanted to know who it was"

"My neighbour caught us as well, but she wasn't so interested at who it was"

Suddenly they heard screaming from upstairs and Dani looked worried "Is everything okay up there?"

"They're trying to deal with Rachel" Quinn stated.

"I'm going to go up there" Dani decided "And no funny business you two" she warned. Quinn and Lilly nodded "Why are you really here Lilly, you broke up with me remember?"

"I know, but I kind of want you back"


	10. Chapter 10

"But..you broke up with me" Quinn still couldn't wrap her head around it.

Lilly shrugged one shoulder "I know, but now Dani knows, my parents will soon, and so will your sisters..."

"Dani is going to tell them?" Quinn questioned suddenly alarmed. Lilly shrugged both shoulders this time "It doesn't matter now anyway, since we've broken up"

"I thought you wanted to get back together?" Quinn asked.

"Do you?" Lilly questioned looking back at Quinn,

Quinn smiled shyly and shrugged "If you're willing to give me another chance"

Sugar looked between the two very young love birds "I am so confused" she stated. Quinn ignored her comment and continued "I'm going to tell my sisters, when you tell your parents"

"We can tell them together" Lilly decided.

"Yes, so I better go make sure Dani doesn't right now"

"Don't worry" Sugar interjected "I'm sure they're too occupied with Rachel right now for Dani to tell them about you two, now, what are you two?" she asked looking at them curiously as Lilly and Quinn smirked at each other "We're girlfriends"

* * *

"Let me go!" Rachel screamed as she thrashed around in the arms holding her back from fighting and throwing stuff. Brittany stood in front of Rachel and tried to calm her "Santana is not going to let you go until you calm down, okay, calm down" she told her softly. Rachel growled again and tried to swing at something but Santana's lock wasn't letting her hit anything.

Dani knocked on the door and asked "Is everything alright?"

"Oh good, Dani" Santana sighed in relief "Come in, help me"

Dani walked in and saw the scene for herself. Rachel started to squirm around when another person walked in. Dani realised this may have been not such a good idea "We don't want to feel like we're embarrassing her, and maybe not crowd her, maybe one of us should leave"

Santana looked at Brittany "Go check how Quinn and Sugar are" she said to her. Brittany frowned "No" she shook her head and folded her arms,

"Brittany?" Santana was shocked.

"No, Rachel is my sister too, I'm sick of always coming in second to Dani" she said.

"It's fine" Dani cut in quickly "We'll all just stay" she decided to avoid arguments.

"Or you could leave" Brittany muttered under her breath.

Dani walked forward and kneeled in front of Rachel. Brittany rolled her eyes and muttered "Dani, the special needs hero" sarcastically. Santana glared at her "What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped.

Dani noticed the way that Rachel started up again when Santana snapped so she motioned Santana to lower her voice and then turned back to Rachel "Hey Rach, do you remember me? It's Dani"

Rachel nodded her head.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Dani asked her.

"Santana is being mean and took away my teddy bear" Rachel sniffled.

"Tell her the full story Rachel" Santana ordered.

Rachel sighed "So then I bit her, and then started throwing a tantrum" she whispered the last part.

"Okay, well, you know you shouldn't bite" Dani told her "You don't want to hurt other people, especially your own sister" she said. Rachel looked down ashamed "But if you want your teddy back, you need to behave and earn it back, that's what happens when you're good"

"I am good!" Rachel's voice raised.

"Don't raise your voice to guests" Santana said, not scolded. Dani nodded impressed that Santana had managed to not raise her voice at Rachel again. Dani stood up but kept her eyes on Rachel "How about we have a little chat, yeah?"

Rachel shrugged.

"Me and Britt need to have one to" Santana decided.

Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes again before she followed Santana out of the room leaving Dani and Rachel alone.

* * *

Dani sat down with Rachel on her bed "Your room is lovely"

"Thank you, I share it with Sugar and Quinn" Rachel shrugged "It's because it's a small apartment"

"So, teddy must be very special to me"

"He is my only friend Dani" Rachel turned her body so she was facing her "He is the only person who understands me, Santana and Brittany still treat me like a kid, no one treats me normally, ever!"

"What do you mean?" Dani questioned.

"After Jesse, and even before Jesse, Santana always treated me differently"

"Why?"

Rachel sighed.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to"

Rachel nodded "So now, it just feels like she doesn't know, since we moved to New York I brought that teddy in one of our first shopping trips. And it helps me, when you take it away, it takes away all my self control"

"He's like a coping method?"

"Yeah" Rachel nodded.

Dani sighed "I know this must be hard for you Rachel, but all you have to do to get teddy back is apologise to Brittany, and I think someone else is owned an apology as well?"

"Yes" Rachel sighed and nodded "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"You're sisters, of course she'll forgive you"

* * *

Santana and Brittany were standing in their own room "Why are you being so rude?"

"Why do you think I can't handle Rachel?"

"What? I know you can handle Rachel"

"No you don't, you think only Dani can, you pass her around to Dani like pass the parcel but you keep missing me out!" Brittany yelled.

"She's your sister, of course you could"

"The last time I was with Rachel she hurt me" Brittany whispered "The last time she was with you, just now, she bit you for crying out loud! Do you think she's ever going to do that to Dani? No, because now she knows that it's Dani whose been helping her, it's Dani whose nice to her, not her own sisters, don't you understand what you dating her does to the rest of us?"

"No!" Santana growled "Dani helps Rachel, it's not my fault you're un-experienced and she's not!"

Suddenly the door opened and both Brittany and Santana quickly calmed down. Rachel shuffled into the room nervously and looked at Dani who nodded encouragingly. Rachel walked up to Brittany and Brittany sat down on the bed "I'm sorry" she said close to tears.

"It's okay" Brittany sniffled holding her arms out "I forgive you, and I'm sorry too"

Rachel pulled away and turned to Santana. Santana nodded "Yes you can have teddy back now"

"I wasn't going to ask that, I wanted to say sorry"

Santana's eyes widened and she quickly dropped to her knees and grabbed Rachel into a big hug "I'm sorry" she told her "And I forgive you" Rachel pulled back again "Am I still in trouble?" she whispered looking down.

"Trouble as in punished? Well, for biting me, and fighting me, that's three strikes all together, so you're grounded" Santana told her "You'll come with me to the diner tomorrow"

Rachel slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Let's go down" Santana decided.

She took Rachel by the hand and Dani and Brittany followed after her. Brittany was uncharacteristically glaring at the side of Dani's head. None of them knew that more drama waited downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry it's been long. Here is another chapter four you. Enjoy!**

**Read and Review :)**

* * *

"Who is this?" Santana raised her eyebrow.

"Santana" Quinn started shakily "This is Lilly, and her parents" Quinn motioned to the older pair behind them. Santana's eyes widened "Mrs Farrow?"

"Mrs Farrow?" Rachel repeated "Wait! Lilly is Mrs Farrow's child?" Rachel demanded.

Quinn shrugged.

"Who is Lilly?" Brittany questioned.

Dani looked at the two girls "Are you going to tell them?"

Quinn nodded grabbing onto Lilly's hand "We're dating"

* * *

"Quinn! You have no idea how embarrassed I am right now!" Santana lectured in the kitchen "You don't say them things as a joke!" she hissed.

"It's not a joke San, we are together" Quinn tried to tell her "Rachel tell her"

"They are, they've been together for a long time"

Santana stopped and turned around "So you are actually dating that girl?"

"Yes" Quinn replied confidently.

"Quinn I am so angry you kept this from us!" Santana growled "You aren't even thirteen yet, you are way too young to be dating" she snapped "And you better not have done more then just kissing" she warned "Even that" she added "You're too young!"

"You only care because it's a girl" Quinn retorted.

"You don't know who you like yet, this is just an experiment" Santana convinced herself.

"Guys, come out there" Brittany said walking into the kitchen "Dani is talking to Mrs Farrow, but I'm not speaking to that women, it's pretty awkward" she said folding her arms. Quinn turned back to Santana "Why can't you be happy for me?" she asked "And don't worry, in four more years it will be legal!"

Santana shot forward and Rachel panicked and jumped in front of her "No! You're not touching her"

"I was going to Rachel"

"Stay back!" she warned.

Mrs Farrow walked into the kitchen 'This is exactly why kids should not grow up without their parents, that little brat is a nightmare" she looked at Rachel "So I bet her sisters are the same, if you are suppose to be their guardian then you are not doing a very good job, I won't allow my daughter to date yours because her family is not good, come on Lilly, we're going' Mrs Farrow barked.

Quinn looked down with tears in her eyes "I would never allow Quinn to be with your either, you are a horrid women who loves picking on kids"

"Your little sister loves picking on teachers"

Sugar and Dani walked in hearing all the yelling. Dani stepped back as Mrs Farrow walked out with Lilly. Lilly looked back at Quinn and waved good-bye. Quinn felt tears desperately want to fall from her eyes. But she would never cry in front of her sisters.

As soon as the front door shut. Quinn turned on her heel and ran out of the kitchen not wanting to let her sisters see her cry. Sugar sighed and followed after her sister to make sure she was alright. Santana put her hand to her head and turned around "I can't believe she did that to us, she should tell us these things, she's been lying to us"

"Your not her parents" Rachel pointed out.

Santana spun around, and stalked forward again "Me and Brittany have been better parents to you then your real parents ever have, they care about work, not about us, so stop being ungrateful for once in your sad sad life" she mocked.

Rachel gasped and stepped back.

"Santana" Dani interjected "That was uncalled for"

"No you are uncalled for" Brittany said.

"Stop taking your anger out on Rachel, she's just a little girl and she's Aspergers, she doesn't understand these things. You have to try and understand her instead of thinking that you know her because it doesn't work like that" Santana looked down "Saying things to her triggers her to say mean things back, she does have feelings you know, I get your angry but she's not immune to you as much as you think she is, and I'm guessing what she's been through, she'll believe you don't care anymore"

Santana realised Dani was right. Ever since Jesse, Santana decided she was going to be a good big sister. But how could she do that if she didn't take Rachel's differences seriously? And not make fun of what she's been through. Guilt swelled up in her chest and she was about to apologise to Rachel when she realised Rachel had already gone.

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" Quinn sniffled.

"Santana was being mean to me" Rachel explained "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get away from Sugar, she would never come out here because she knows that we're not allowed. But I just need some air" she stated sadly.

"I'm sorry about Lilly, I can't believe she was that witch's daughter though, Lilly seems nice" Quinn started crying again at the mention of her girlfriend "I know everyone thinks I'm too young but we were happy together"

"But you can't be together"

"Unless we run away" Quinn said and the lightbulb went off in her head "Oh my god, that's a good idea"

"No it's not, remember what happened when I ran away, Jesse tried to put me on a helicopter and run away with me to California!"

"That won't happen with me and Lilly, I have to go tell her" Quinn decided jumping off the wall in the front garden of their apartment. Rachel bit her lip as she watched Quinn go "No Quinn don't!" she turned back to the house "I have to tell Santana"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry it's been long again, I've been trying to move this story along now and it might end earlier then I thought. Anyway, Read and Review please :)**

* * *

Rachel ran back to the house. She knocked on the door and waited for somebody to answer but nobody did. She knocked harder and harder before the door finally opened but she crashed into Dani "Oh Rachel you're out here? They think you're upstairs"

"Dani" Rachel said panting "Quinn is going to run away with Lilly"

"Are you sure?" Dani asked. Rachel nodded frantically.

"I'm going there now, I'll make sure to speak to them, go inside and tell Santana and Brittany, they are talking at the moment though" Dani warned in case they got angry that Rachel just intruded on their conversation. Rachel nodded and walked through to inside "Oh and Rachel?" Rachel turned around "Santana doesn't mean to be angry with you" Rachel nodded bravely and Dani closed the front door on her way out.

Rachel walked over to the living room and heard Santana and Brittany talking "How can it be?" Santana gasped.

"I got the letter a while ago, I haven't had chance to tell you until now"

Tell her what? Rachel wondered.

"This is going to really panic her" Santana continued.

"Don't worry, the police told us that he doesn't know where we are, we are safe"

"He should have been locked up forever"

Rachel was starting to have bad feelings about this now. Her heart was beating fast and so loud she swore they could hear it. Santana continued to talk but Brittany had stopped. For some reason. She felt like there was somebody else in the room. She turned around to the door and she swore she could hear breathing. She motioned for Santana to be quiet and then slowly walked over to the door.

"What is it?"

Brittany looked around "Never mind, there's nobody there"

* * *

Rachel ran upstairs to her room as fast as she could. She passed Sugar who looked at her anxiously "Where have you been? Where is Quinn?" she asked. Rachel ignored her as she ran into Brittany and Santana's room. The letter. Brittany said something about a letter. Where would someone like Brittany hide a letter? She emptied everything around the room and trashed it trying to look for the letter.

"Rachel stop! You're going to get into trouble" Sugar yelled.

"So what! I'm always in trouble" Rachel retorted.

The lightbulb went off in Rachel's head and she ran over to Brittany's side and looked under her pillow. There was the envelope. She bit her lip before she snatched it and looked at it. Her heart beating fast she ripped it open and as she did. She froze. The words on the page didn't make sense. How? How can he be out so soon?

"Rachel what is it? Are you okay?" Sugar asked.

Rachel dropped the letter and charged out of the room, she was crying as she ran down the stairs. She ran past Santana and Brittany who were surprised and shocked "Rachel?" they gasped as she pushed them out of the way and then ran out of the front door. It didn't make sense.

Why?

Rachel ran down the pavements she watched Quinn run down of.

The only person who saw her was Madison who was watching from her window. She gasped and got up. She could tell that Rachel was upset and running away from home. She got her coat and put on her shoes before she walked out and followed after her tiny upset friend.

* * *

**To the carers of Rachel, **

**On Thursday 25th February, Jesse st James is released from prison after serving his five year sentence. His behaviour has been very well and we are confident that he has learnt his lesson and can be a changed man. He will be under our observation for the first few months and he does not know that Rachel has moved home or is it New york. His sentence would have been six years but because one of the victims came forward about one ****particular case that she wasn't so innocent in, and his behaviour has very well improved. One year has been were off. We are giving you time to tell Rachel but assure her that she will be very well looked after. **

**Yours sincerely, **

**Officer Pete,**

* * *

"She found it" Santana whispered.

"Oh god" Brittany gasped "We have to go follow her, NOW! Before she does something or something else happens" Brittany cried as they bolted out of the room. Sugar looked at them "I'll be fine here on my own"

"No we're not leaving you, come in the car with us" Santana decided nodding. Santana picked Sugar up and carried her down the stairs outside towards the car.

"She knows there's only a few months left of her believing that she's safe and Jesse is locked away"

"But the letter said he has changed?" Brittany questioned.

"How long do you think it will take for Rachel to believe that?"


End file.
